This is not the end Erotic bits 18
by WandererDreamer
Summary: The erotic bits of This is not the end.
1. An interesting night

**This is not the end [The erotic bits****]**

**An interesting night**

After Molly was released from hospital Sherlock asked her to stay in his flat at least while she recovered. He surprised himself with this, he didn't picture himself like that but now it was different, everything was different. Molly had changed the way he saw things…he was relieved to have someone and it felt kind of nice to have her waiting for him and have someone to come home to.

Molly slept in Sherlock's bedroom and he slept in the sofa, he didn't dare to touch her even though he really wanted to…almost every night he fantasized about Molly but still he didn't say a word. He didn't know how, he had no experience on sex, he was a virgin. Sex wasn't important for Sherlock because all this years he had no time for such pleasure and besides no woman had the effect Molly had on him.

He wanted her but he felt frustrated because he had no way of telling her…until the situation helped him.

Sherlock wasn't very demonstrative when it came to his feelings, Molly knew he loved her of course but she would've wanted Sherlock to say it more, still she loved him the way he was. This night was totally different though, it was special…Sherlock wanted to have a date in the flat and he even said he was going to cook for her.

"I'm going to buy what I need, I want you to put on a nice dress and if you don't have one take my credit card and go buy yourself something nice."

"Are we celebrating something?"

"No…well you being here is enough to celebrate don't you think?"

"Yes of course." She blushed

"Off you go then, I'll see you later."

He kissed her and left the flat. Molly was curious and excited…he hadn't done this before. She liked being there but sometimes she felt so alone…Sherlock wouldn't talk for days and other times he just stared at her not to mention the times when he played his violin at four in the morning. Everything was worth it in the end, just to be with him.

She put on a red dress, it was typical but the dress was nice and comfortable and it looked elegant and it sort of made her breasts look bigger…maybe this would give Sherlock something to think about.

Of course Molly didn't know that Sherlock did think about her and about her body, she still thought sex didn't compute for Sherlock but she was very wrong indeed.

Sherlock felt ridiculous doing this, he had no experience in sex and he hadn't any experience in cooking and he wondered how he was going to manage this situation. He decided to call John; sure he had a lot of nights like this he'd know what to do.

"John…I sort of…need your help."

"Sorry my nights of fighting crimes are over, besides I promised Mary we'd dinner together."

"It's nothing about crimes, though some action would do you some good, you're getting fat."

"Piss off. What do you want then?"

"It's about Molly."

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing is just I want to…approach Molly."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…I want to…be with Molly."

"What are you talking about, aren't you together already?"

"COITUS John…I want to have coitus with Molly."

"That was more information than necessary."

"It's not my fault you're an idiot. Focus what do I do?"

"I don't know Sherlock…this is private is…just a thing between Molly and you."

"Just give me some advice that's all I'm asking."

"I don't know…take her out for dinner, to dance or something and you know create the perfect mood for you to get into…action."

"Your answer was as idiotic as you…I'll try and do my best."

Sherlock was more frustrated even now; this didn't have to be so complicated. He bought everything he needed for dinner and looked through some magazines but still he wasn't satisfied with the answers.

When he arrived Molly was sitting on the living room, when Sherlock saw her a sigh escaped his mouth. She looked gorgeous, the red on the dress suited her perfectly, her body looked amazing and again he felt ashamed for not noticing before how beautiful she was.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful, with or without the dress."

"Wh-?"

"I mean…in other kind of clothes I wasn't suggesting that you would look beautiful naked."

"…"

"I mean of course you must be beautiful even without clothes on."

"I'm a bit hungry."

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry."

"So, what are we having?"

"I was thinking some pasta, it's very simple and I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will be mad if we burn the kitchen."

"Sure, pasta is fine. Do you want me to help you?"

"If you don't mind."

And there you had them, cooking together it was a strange scenario but like I've said many times, things in Sherlock's life were not the same. All his life he was alone, no friends just colleagues no love life just women who ran away from him as soon as they knew how "charming" he was. Things like this kept him away from people and he had created invisible walls but with Molly it was different, he had no walls for her. She was the life he never had, she was everything.

"What do you think, it looks good."

"Maybe a bit too red."

"I think it's good. Thanks for this Sherlock; it means a lot to me."

"I know, it means a lot to me too."

The dinner went really well, Sherlock and Molly talked and laughed for quite a while recalling all the good things of their lives. They were both happy and their hearts were warm, this was a night to remember.

"Do you dance Miss. Hooper?"

"I'm too bad at it."

"Don't worry my feet both are left when it comes to dancing."

"There's no music Sherlock."

"We don't need music."

He took her hand and held her close.

"See, we don't need music. We just need to be close."

He took her hands and put them around his neck as his hands focused on wrapping her body. With every touch of Sherlock, Molly shivered. She wanted him so bad.

"Is there something wrong, you seem nervous."

"I'm okay…"

Sherlock pressed his lips against hers and they shared a very passionate kiss. He held her tight and Molly could feel the bulge in his pants, her hands looked for his head and she caressed his curls. Her lips left his mouth to land on his neck and he moaned.

His hands began to roam the rest of her body: her harms, her back, her tighs and her buttocks. Her hands did the same she wandered in his body, touching his chest, his back, and the rest of his body.

He pushed her against the wall holding her wrists and kissing her neck

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Molly Hooper?"

He whispered in her ear

"I've waited for this for quite a while you know. I've fantasized about you more times than I could think of right now."

"Do you touch yourself thinking about me?"

"Yes…all I can think about is to make you mine."

"That sounds really nice indeed. I've fantasized about you too, you know?"

"Do you pleasure yourself at my thought?"

"Yes."

"I want you to show me how you do it."

Molly began to undress but Sherlock stopped her.

"Allow me."

He unzipped the dress and took it off, leaving Molly with just her underwear.

"Fascinating."

His hands wandered through her body again while he kissed her chest. He grabbed one of her breasts with his hand and took the other with his mouth as Molly groaned in pleasure.

He went all the way down, kissing and touching her body, while Molly touched her hair.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

His fingers touched her center and his mouth kissed her belly button. Then he guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

"Show me."

Molly took off her panties and spread her legs wide open for him to see, Sherlock's gaze was full of lust.

She began touching her breasts rubbing her nipples in circles, and then she put a finger in her mouth sucking it as she would do if it was Sherlock's hardness.

Her finger went all the way down as she tried to tease Sherlock, finally it found the core of her center. She began by rubbing her clitoris and pressing her hand in her opening. Sherlock's erection was about to explode.

"Stop."

He came closer and began to unbutton his shirt.

Molly kissed his belly and her hand pressed his bulge

"It seems you need help with this."

She began to unzip his pants and soon his erection was released as she took it in her hands and Sherlock let out a groan.

She wrapped her hand around his penis and moved it up and down.

"Oh god" he cried.

Molly was entertained by his gasps and moans and decided to give him even more pleasure. Her tongue touched the tip of his cock tasting it like a popsicle.

"Do you want more of this Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes."

She dipped it entirely in her mouth as Sherlock moaned even more loudly.

He grabbed her head and pushed her back against the sofa. He crawled up on top of Molly and began to kiss her, first her lips embraced hers, and then he went all the way to her neck to his breasts. He bited her nipples careful of not to harming her. His hand went all the way down to her center as he placed a finger inside of her.

"Yes, like that!"

"I want to be inside of you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip in Molly's opening, he loved the sensation of feeling her dampness.

"Sherlock, please."

Slowly he began to get inside of her; he almost came as he felt the tightness of her insides.

"Oh Molly" he moaned.

He grabbed her legs and began to move faster and harder.

"Ahhh." Molly cried. Her hands grabbing his arse, her breasts rubbing his chest and her teeth biting his shoulder. Sherlock was going really hard, it hurt a bit but this didn't bother her, she wanted him even more.

Sherlock's moment of ecstasy was about to come his eyes grew wider and his hands clenching Molly's legs.

"OHHHH GOODDDDDD" He screamed as he filled Molly's inside with his seed.

"YEESSSSSS, OH GOD YESSSSSS" feeling his cum inside gave her a shaking orgasm.

Both collapsed with an intense orgasm.

* * *

Sherlock's head was pressed against her chest, his hands touching her hair; he had the most loving look in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"Then don't be."

She kissed her forehead and both fell asleep.


	2. Pleasure at the thought of Molly

**NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I TRY TO WRITE SMUT SO I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES AND ALSO FOR THE GRAMMAR AS FOR ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END [THE EROTIC BITS]**

**PLEASURE AT THE TOUGHT OF MOLLY**

His imagination became very active and he started to wonder how Molly's body looked like when she didn't have any clothes on. He imagined her breasts, her belly, and her center. "_She must be beautiful indeed"._

He imagined kissing her, kissing every part of her body. The bulge in his pants started to show with all this thoughts. Masturbation was not something unknown to Sherlock he did it sometimes to release himself but he usually didn't think of anything or anyone he just did it.

Now It was different he was way more aroused, he was thinking about the woman he loved about her body…about that passionate kiss that left him wanting more of her.

He put his hand inside his pants and started to touch himself moving his hand up and down while he thought about Molly and all he wanted to do to her. He wished Molly was there to touch him, he pretended she was there masturbating him. He imagined how her lips must feel in his cock oh god he wanted that so bad and he also wanted to touch her to make her feel the most infinite pleasure, he wanted to make her scream to make her beg for more until she couldn't take it anymore.

He accelerated the movements of his hand and he moaned as he was close to ecstasy and it was not long before he exploded into pleasure.

He felt…strange after this Molly was the only woman who had been capable of causing all this love and this desire in him. He had to have her soon, he longed to be with her to kiss her and possess her.


End file.
